Das Schloss
by AngelOFmusic3
Summary: eine frau erreicht ducrh ihren job ein düsteres schloss u verliebt sich in vampir


Das Telefon klingelte. Genervt blickte ich von meinem Roman auf. Wie immer, wenn es am spannensten war. Seufzend erhob ich mich schließlich und ging ran. "Ja, Hallo?" Ach nein, mein Chef war dran und ausgerechnet noch um diese Zeit, er hatte es doch sonst nicht so eilig, es musste also dringend sein. "Sofort zu Ihnen ins Büro kommen, jetzt noch?" Nichts zu ändern. Ich machte mich also auf, obwohl ich bereits einen langen Tag hinter mir hatte. Sehr ungewöhnlich um diese späte Stunde, jedenfalls für meinen Job. Ich arbeitete nun seit 2 Jahren als Restaurateurin und wie gesagt, noch nie hatte mich mein Boss mit einer so dringend klingenden Stimme angerufen. Ich hatte mich auf den Weg gemacht und war nun sowieso gleich dort; ich hoffte es würde wenigstens schnell gehen. Schließlich parkte ich meinen Wagen vor dem Gebäude und stieg die Treppen hinauf, betrat daraufhin das altmodische Haus und hörte schon meinen Vorgesetzten lautstark telefonieren. Nach kurzem Anklopfen öffnete ich die Türe, schritt in den Raum, wo er auch schon gestresst hin-und-herlief. "Na endlich, da sind Sie ja, dachte schon, Sie kommen gar nicht mehr. Hören Sie mir zu. Ich habe heute einen Anruf erhalten, das heißt, wir haben den größten Auftrag seit langem erhalten. Es gibt nur einen Haken. Unser neuer Kunde besteht darauf, dass sofort mit den Arbeiten begonnen wird. Ich habe nun das Problem, dass alle ausser Ihnen schon verplant sind und ich sie nicht wegrufen kann. Ja, ich weiß, sie wollten an diesem Wochenende wegfahren, aber das geht definitiv nicht!! Sie müssen dorthin fahren, wir können auf so einen Auftrag nicht verzichten. Nun schauen Sie nicht so finster, Ihr Freund wird das verstehen. Oder nehmen Sie ihn doch einfach mit. Das Schloss unseres Kunden liegt an der Grenze zu Rumänien. Dort sollen sie einen antiken Brunnen restaurieren, einige Daten dazu habe ich bereits hier. Also los, packen Sie, ich gebe Ihnen Namen, Adresse und los gehts, keine Widerrede!Sie bekommen auch einen Zuschuss!" Mit äußerst schlechter Stimmung begab ich mich zurück in meine Wohnung und begann zu packen. "Na große Klasse, was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein, so ein verdammter Brunnen konnte doch nicht so wichtig sein. Aber Geld regiert eben die Welt." dachte ich mir und auf diesen Job war ich angewiesen. Während ich unachtsam meinen Koffer vollstopfte, telefonierte ich mit meinem Freund Marco und konnte ihn schließlich davon überzeugen, mich zu begleiten. Das wäre unser 1. gemeinsames Wochenende gewesen, aber so musste ich wenigstens nicht alleine die weite Strecke fahren,noch dazu zu einem völlig Fremden. Sofort nach dem Packen eilte ich zu meinem Auto, einem schon älteren Toyota, und fuhr los. Nach etwa 2 Stunden war ich bei Marco, der mich sofort mit Fragen wie "Anne, was soll das denn werden, muss das sein?" bestürmte. Zeit genug hatte ich ja, ihm alles zu erklären. Ich hasste schon immer so lange Autofahrten, aber wir mussten so schnell wie möglich dort ankommen. Das noch bei der Abfahrt einigermaßen angenehme Wetter hatte sich, je weiter wir uns von zuhause entfernten, stark verschlechtert, so dass, als wir schließlich nur noch einige Kilometer von unserem Ziel entfernt sein mussten, in ein starkes Gewitter gerieten. Einige Minuten später kam das Schloss in Sicht, es lag düster, von Blitzen umgeben, auf einem Hügel. Schon vor Jahren hatte ich mein damaliges Hobby, Vampire und deren Geschichte, aufgegeben, da es mit Marco deshalb nur noch Streit gegeben hatte. Aber dieses Schloss weckte Erinnerungen...doch ich konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, der Motor des Autos brummte auf und mit einem lauten Knall war es aus, nichts ging mehr. "Ruhig bleiben", dachte ich noch, war ja wieder einmal klar, anscheinend ging alles schief. "Was solls". Schließlich stieg ich aus, was mich eine ziemliche Überwindung kostete, denn das eklige Wetter war nicht auf meiner Seite. Der Regen klatschte mir ins Gesicht und ich sah nur noch verschwommen, wie Marco aus dem Auto stieg. Es blitzte und donnerte weiter, als wir uns dem Schloss näherten, doch die Hoffnung auf einen trockenen Raum verschönerte den Anblick insgeheim etwas. Dort angekommen, machte ich den Anfang, indem ich zögernd mit dem am großen Holzportal angebrachtem Metallknauf klopfte. Durch die dunkle Stille hörte man den dumpfen hallenden Klang meines Klopfens. Etwas mulmig war mir nun doch zumute, hier draussen, ein Land von Nichts und dann dieses Schloss. Keiner von uns beiden sagte ein Wort, wir warteten und hofften, dass uns bald jemand die Türe öffnen würde.  
  
Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten öffnete sich die Pforte mit einem knarrendem Geräusch und das Gesicht eines scheinbar uralten Mannes, einen Kopf kleiner als ich selbst, blickte mir entgegen und sprach mich mit einer rasselnden Stimme an: "Ah, da sind Sie ja endlich. Der Graf wartet bereits auf Sie" Hierauf blickte er mich von oben bis unten an, und sprach weiter: "Allerdings sollten Sie sich zuerst einmal umziehen. Wir hatten Sie allerdings alleine erwartet. Der Herr bekommt ein Zimmer am anderen Ende des Schlosses, wo er ungestört ist und sie in Ruhe arbeiten können. Ich führe Sie später dorthin. Zuerst einmal folgen Sie mir, Lady, um sich gemäßer zu kleiden, denn Sie werden erwartet!" Ich verabschiedete mich nur kurz von Marco, ich war neugierig, was noch kommen sollte und folgte nun dem Diener . Ich blickte mich um, sah eine riesige Halle an dessen Ende sich eine Treppe befand, die hoch hinaufführte und daneben war eine alte Türe . Beleuchtet war der Raum mit einem großen Kerzenleuchter, der riesig in die Halle hinabhängte. Schließlich stiegen wir die Treppen hinauf, und betraten den 1 .Stock mit einem langem Flur, dunkel und kalt. "So, hier befindet sich Ihr Zimmer. Ziehen Sie sich schnell um, ich warte solange auf Sie", erklärte er, deutete dabei auf den schwarzen Schrank, in dem sich Kleider befanden. Erstaunt wollte ich etwas erwidern, doch er hatte die Türe hinter sich geschlossen, ich stand alleine in *meinem* Zimmer, folgte jedoch seinen Anweisungen, nahm ein schwarzes blusenartiges Oberteil und eine schwarze Hose aus dem Schrank und tauschte es gegen meine triefenden Klamotten. Als ich fertig war, wurde ich weitergeführt an eine andere Türe. "Sie können eintreten, der Graf empfängt und erwartet Sie!", sprach er, trat beiseite um mich vorzulassen. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, klopfte und betrat nun den Raum, der sich sogleich als großes, reich möbliertes Zimmer entpuppte, jedoch nur leicht erleuchtet war. "Willkommen hier in meinem Schloss. Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich erwarte schon sehr bald hohe Gäste zum alljährlichen Ball und der Brunnen muss dringenst restauriert werden. Ich erstatte Ihnen natürlich alle Kosten zurück.. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie jemanden mitbringen, ich erlaube nicht, dass sich jemand in meinem Schloss sinnlos herumtreibt, darum wird mir Ihr Begleiter helfen, vielmehr meinem Diener zur Hand gehen, damit er Sie bei der Arbeit nicht stört." Während der Graf sprach, betrachtete ich ihn genauer. Das Alter war schwer einzuschätzen durch die ungünstigen Lichtverhältnisse. Er war mit einem langen Mantel oder eher einem Cape bekleidet, trug einen schwarzen, altmodischen Anzug darunter. Seine Gesten an sich wirkten überlegen, er strömte eine Art Wissen aus, und Alter. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten müde, etwas gelangweilt. "Anne, Sie folgen mir nach draussen, wo ich Ihnen Ihren Arbeitsplatz zeigen werde. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Ihnen es jetzt noch zeigen muss, doch am Tage habe ich sehr viel zu erledigen!" Ich schritt hinter dem Grafen her, der sich durch verzweigte Gänge bewegte, mir bereitete es Mühe ihm zu folgen, umgeben von Dunkelheit.  
  
Doch nach einigen Minuten gelangten wir an eine Türe, die er öffnete. Nun standen wir in einer Art Schlosshof, in dessen Mitte sich der Brunnen befand, der dunkle Schatten auf die Mauern warf. Bei genauerem Hinsehen war der Brunnen wirklich sehr verwittert und ich wusste, eine längere Arbeit stand mir bevor. Wenigstens hatte sich das Wetter beruhigt, eine sternenklare Nacht überzog den Himmel. "Ja, nun, Sie sehen, er benötigt dringend eine Restauration. Sie müssen in einer Woche fertig sein. Hier sind Ihre Materalien." Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf einen Koffer, in dem sich alles befinden musste. Aber in einer Woche?!?!Wie sollte ich das schaffen?! Ich müsste Tag und Nacht arbeiten. Jedoch ließen seine Worte kein "nein" zu. Ich bückte mich, um den Koffer in Augenschein zu nehmen, hörte Schritte hinter mir und begann nun doch etwas aggressiv zu reden.. "Nun hören Sie mal, wer sind Sie, dass Sie mich mitten in der Nacht hierher holen und verlangen, dass ich das in einer Woche schaffen soll, Sie haben doch keine Ahnung von...." Weiter kam ich nicht, denn eine mir unbekannte Stimme antwortete " Oh, das tut mir aber Leid, wenn sich mein Vater etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann ist es schlimm mit ihm!" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um .."Eh, entschuldigen Sie...", stotterte ich.."ich dachte..." und war überrascht. Vor mir stand also, lässig auf der Mauer sitzend, scheinbar der Sohn des Grafen, der mich belustigt anlächelte.. Sogleich begann mein Herz schneller zu schlagen, denn sein Anblick war...wirklich überraschend..Er trug eine schwarze, enggeschnittene Hose und, wie sein Vater, ein schwarzes Cape über einem weißen Rüschenhemd, welches ziemlich weit offen war. Und diese grünen Augen..ich blickte zu Boden. "Ich weiß, du dachtest, ich sei mein Vater. Schon ok. Ich wollte nur auch mal unseren Gast begrüßen" Er kam auf mich zu, reichte mir seine weiße, schlanke rechte Hand. " Mein Name ist Nicolas" Ich gab ihm schließlich auch meine Hand, worauf er sich verbeugte und mir altmodisch einen Handkuss gab. Kalt. Eiskalt. Ich stellte mich ihm auch kurz vor, vermied es allerdings, ihm in die Augen zu sehen oder direkt anzublicken. Kaum war einige Zeit vergangen, hörte ich die Stimme des Grafen, sie klang wütend, richtig sauer. "Verdammt, was machst du denn hier?Los, verschwinde!!Es tut mir leid, falls mein Sohn Sie belästigt haben sollte." Und mit einer unmissverständlichen Geste wies er ihn weg. Ich war erschrocken über diesen Vorfall, dass ich nichts darauf antworten konnte, sah nur noch einen ebenso wütenden Blick aus grünen Augen. Schließlich erhob er sich von der Mauer, blickte mich nochmal mit einem nicht erklärbaren Gesichtsausdruck an und verschwand im Innerern des Gebäudes. "Ähm, er hatte mich nicht gestört.Er hatte sich nur...", begann ich, doch ich wurde unterbrochen. "Nein, nein, er hat hier nichts zu suchen. Er wirs Sie nicht mehr stören, dafür sorge ich schon. Nun, ich denke, Sie beginnen gleich morgen früh mit der Arbeit. Ich bringe Sie nun wieder zu Ihrem Zimmer zurück." Verwirrt folgte ich dem Grafen bis wir angekommen waren. Er verabschiedete sich, betonte nochmals, am Tag keine Zeit zu haben, dass ich nun sofort schlafen sollte um am Tag schleunigst meine Arbeit zu beginnen .  
  
Als er schließlich gegangen war, betrat ich mein Zimmer. Ich hatte ganz vergessen mich nach Marco zu erkundigen. "Ach,, wird schon alles ok sein."dachte ich und betrachtete nochmals meinen Raum etwas genauer. Großes, altmodisches Himmelbett, vergitterte Fenster, einen Tisch, Stühle und auf dem Tisch mein Laptop und in der Ecke der Kleiderschrank. Doch kein Bad. Na klasse. Ich wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann öffnete ich leise die Zimmertüre und trat in den Flur hinaus. Wo sollte ich anfangen zu suchen? Ich schritt einfach meinem Gefühl nach weiter, bis ich an eine hohe Wendeltreppe gelangte, die einen Turm hinauf führte. Meine Neugierde erwachte und ich erklomm die Stufen. Endlos. Doch schließlich erreichte ich eine Türe, die verschlossen war, doch merkwürdigerweise hing neben der schweren Türe an einem Nagel der passende Schlüssel. Äußerst merkwürdig. Ich nahm ihn einfach ab, hielt ihn kurz in den Händen, lauschte an der Türe, doch ich vernahm nichts, gar nichts. Allen Befürchtungen zum Trotz, steckte ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn leise um, spähte vorsichtig in den Raum hinein. Doch unmöglich, so konnte ich rein gar nichts erkennen. Ich öffnete die Türe weiter, trat ein und schloss sie wieder hinter mir.  
  
Was ich nun sah, hatte ich nun gar nicht erwartet. Auf dem Bett drehte sich nun eine Gestalt zu mir um ,sie hatte zuvor auf dem Bauch gelegen, doch nun blickte ich ihr wieder einmal in die unvorstellbar grünen Augen. "Warum sperrt er dich hier ein?" konnte ich nur flüsternd von mir geben. Er setzte sich auf den Rand, blickte betrübt zu Boden und antwortete mir nun ebenfalls leise: "Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Es ist nur so, dass er glaubt, ich.. Ich dürfte doch gar nicht mit dir sprechen." Etwas verunsichert hob er seinen Blick und fuhr fort: "Komm, setz dich her zu mir, ich versuche es dir zu erklären" Zögernd schritt ich auf ihn zu, setze mich auf das zerknautschte Bett. Sogleich legte er einen Arm um mich. Ich wollte daraufhin zurückweichen, aber seine traurigen grünen Augen hielten mich davon ab. "Es ist das erst Mal, dass ich mit jemandem darüber spreche. Viele Jahrhunderte geht das nun schon so.Weißt du, nur dieses Mal ist es völlig anders, ich habe es bemerkt, als du das Gelände betreten hast, ich habe es gefühlt. Dieser Ball, der jedes Jahr hier stattfindet, er existiert, ja. Nur, ist es so, es ist kein gewöhnlicher Ball, wie du es dir vorstellst. Wir sind auch keine normalen Menschen. Ich vertraue dir nun unser Geheimnis an, weil ich weiß dass... Hör zu, ich und mein Vater, wir sind Vampire.." "Nein", hörte ich mich rufen, sprang auf und wollte weglaufen, die Angst hatte mich gepackt, doch er hielt mich fest. "Es ist die Wahrheit. Doch lass mich es dir erklären, bitte!" Hatte ich denn eine Wahl, ich weiß es nicht. Ich ließ mich wieder zurückführen. "Jedes Jahr nun, sucht mein Vater ein Opfer aus, für den Ball, das er dann seinen Gästen präsentieren kann. Er lockt es aus verschiedenen Gründen her, einmal um angeblich ein Fotoalbum zu erstellen, oder sonst irgendetwas. Bisher war es aber so, das Opfer , wie soll ich sagen, war anders, ich kann es auch nicht beschreiben. Ich habe mich nie eingemischt, mir war es auch egal, was er trieb, ich habe mich zurückgezogen, habe nie etwas von den anderen Gästen gehalten. Aber als ich dich sah ,nein, dachte ich mir, du wirst ihm nie gehören, du darfst nicht so enden, bei ihm. Du musst wissen, wenn er sie beißt, dann gehören sie nur ihm, sind ihm verfallen, auf ewig. Ich habe dich beobachtet, dich und deinen Freund. Als ich ihn sah, ich weiß nicht warum, aber es tat mir weh ihn zu sehen. Wie auch immer, ich habe meinen Vater gebeten, dich in Ruhe zu lassen, dieses eine Mal. Doch er war wütend, und als ich dich dann noch begrüßte, unten im Schlosshof, ..er schloss mich ein, um dich nur für sich zu haben. Aber er rechnete nicht mit dem Schicksal, das dich eindeutig zu mir herführte, das mich befreite."  
  
Lange saß ich so neben ihm, hörte seine Geschichte, ich konnte es alles nicht fassen, in was ich dahinein geraten sein sollte.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Ja, wenn ich dir das alles glauben soll, was nun?"fragte ich ihn, mittlerweile war ich müde geworden, die lange Reise machte sich bei mir bemerkbar, ich konnte meine Augen kaum noch offen halten. "Ich weiß auch noch nicht genau, wie es weitergehen soll. Nur eins weiß ich, am Tag bist du sicher, mach dir mal keine Sorgen, mir fällt schon noch etwas ein bis zum morgigen Sonnenuntergang. Komm schon, leg dich hin und schlafe, ruhe dich aus. Du musst völlig geschafft sein." Das waren die letzten Worte, dich ich vernahm. Als ich wieder aufwachte, durchfuhr mich erst ein Schrecken, wo war ich eingeschlafen, war diese Geschichte wahr? Ich blickte mich um und sah, dass ich mich noch immer in dem Turm befand, wo ich am abend, vielmehr in der Nacht, vorher gesessen hatte. Ich lag auf dem großen Bett, eine schwarze Samtdecke war über mich gebreitet worden. Aber ich war alleine, ganz alleine. Die Erinnerung war schnell wieder da und das Bewusstsein, dass ich mich in Gefahr befand, genauso wie mein Freund, von dem ich nicht mal wusste, wo er sich befand. Ich musste ihn so schnell wie möglich finden um ihn zu warnen.  
  
Die Sonne schien hell durch das schmale Fenster, es war still, zu still für meinen Geschmack. Ich erhob mich, blickte mich nochmal um, entdeckte aber nichts, was von Bedeutung hätte sein können, mein Beschützer schien sich ebenfalls vor dem Morgengrauen zurückgezogen zu haben.  
  
Ich eilte die scheinbar endlose Wendeltreppe hinab, einfach weiter, bis ich mich wieder in der Eingangshalle befand. Von hier aus, überlegte ich, wohin war dieser Diener mit Marco nur hin. Ich wusste ja noch, wo sich mein eigentlliches Zimmer befand, also war seines sicher in der entgegengelegenen Richtung. So drehte ich mich um und machte mich auf den Weg, ich lief mir bisher unbekannten Gängen entlang, horchte an jeder Türe und öffnete jede, die nicht verschlossen war. Doch bisher hatte ich nichts gefunden, was auf die Anwesenheit eines Menschen Aufschluss geben könnte. Die Zeit verging, doch ich gab nicht so schnell auf, ich musste es einfach schaffen, ihn vor der Abenddämmerung zu finden. Ich hoffte nur, dieser merkwürdige Diener würde mir nicht begegnen, ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich hätte sagen sollen, geschweige denn eine Ausrede gefunden, warum ich nicht an meiner Arbeitsstelle am Brunnen war. Vielleicht konnte ich am Abend ja die Müdigkeit von der Reise vorschieben, warum ich nicht viel geschafft hatte. Darüber mir jetzt den Kopf auch noch zu zerbrechen, nein, das wollte ich nun auch nicht. Ich war nun vor der letzten Tür dieses Flurs angekommen, wie bei den anderen vorher auch drückte ich den halb verrosteten Türgriff, öffnete die Türe, die ein Leises Quietschen von sich gab, einen Spalt breit und lugte hinein. "Da bist du ja, ich hab dich gesucht", sprach ich ihn an, denn Marco saß an einem Schreibtisch, schien in ein Buch vertieft zu sein. "Ach du bist es", erwiderte er gelangweilt, "warum, was ist denn los?Ich dachte du musst arbeiten, darum dachte ich, ich lese hier einfach mal, die haben eine gigantische Bibliothek und der Graf hat mir erlaubt mich zu bedienen, damit es mir nicht langweilig wird" Schon wieder hatte er seinen Blick von mir abgewendet und sich in das geöffnete Buch vertieft. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen und begann, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, von Anfang bis jetzt und vor allem in welcher Gefahr wir uns befanden. Ungläubig starrte er mich daraufhin an und antwortete ruhig: "Nun, es gibt eine ganz einfache Möglichkeit. Wir müssen nach den Särgen suchen und wenn wir sie gefunden haben, das machen, was man mit Vampiren eben macht. Du weißt doch aus den Filmen, sie pfählen. Moment.."und mit diesen Worten ging er an sein Bett, bückte sich, ich hörte ein Knacken und schon hielt er in den Händen ein unförmiges, dennoch spitzes Brett. "Mich hat gestern schon gestört, dass hier unten eine Latte locker ist",grinste er. "So, dann schauen wir mal, wo sie sich aufhalten, die werten Gastgeber oder vielmehr Arbeitgeber."  
  
Ich dachte an die vielen Vampirfilme, die ich mir vor Jahren immer noch angesehen hatte. Meistens waren die Gruften ja entweder ausserhalb des Schlosses, oder eben im Keller. Aus diesem Grund suchten wir erst einmal die Eingangshalle ab und ich entdeckte schon nach kurzer Zeit eine Türe, die sich hinter einem schweren, blutrotenm Samtvorhang befand. Zu meiner Überraschung ließ sich diese Türe sogar öffnen. Tiefe Dunkelheit umgab uns sogleich, als wir die knarrenden Holztreppen hinabstiegen. Doch von unten kam nun ein leiser Lichtschimmer, der, je weiter wir nach unten kamen, intensiver wurde. Schließlich waren wir unten angekommen, ich sah mich erstaunt in dem gewölbeartigem Raum um, wir standen auf einer Art Balkon, von dem man nach unten blicken konnte. Ich lehnte mich an das Geländer, um alles genau in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Ja, unten standen 2 Fackeln, die den Raum etwas ausleuchteten, in deren Mitte standen 2 schwarze Särge, die mir uralt erschienen, leicht vermodert waren. In denen also mussten sich die beiden befinden. Ich blickte mich suchend nach einer Möglichkeit um, die untere Halle oder wie man das auch nennen konnte, zu betreten. Es gab offensichtlich keine Treppe von hieraus, die hinabführte. "Tja, und nun?" hörte ich mich fragen. "das ist ja ganz toll, jetzt haben wir sie gefunden, kommen aber nicht ran." "Warte mal, sie mal, hier könnte man runterklettern, wenn man vorsichtig ist, müsste das eigentlich klappen"flüsterte Marco, hob seinen Fuß über das Geländer und...als er sich weiter nach vorne beugte um darüberzu klettern, hörte ich nur ein Fluchen von ihm .. er war mit seinem Fuß zwischen dem Geländer hängengeblieben. "Na los, dann musst du das eben alleine machen, beeil dich, bevor es noch dunkel draussen wird." Nicht gerade überzeugt von meiner Kletterkunst machte ich mich daran, stieg nun meinerseits hinüber und kletterte nach unten.  
  
Endlich dort angekommen, näherte ich mich den beiden Sakrophargen, versuchte möglichst keine Geräusche zu erzeugen, mir war wirklich mulmig zumute. Ich berührte den einen der beiden Särge, der etwas niedriger stand als der andere, schob mit all meiner Kraft den Deckel einige Zentimeter beiseite und spähte in den schmalen Schlitz. "Und, was siehst du?"flüsterte Marco. Ich hatte gerade soviel erkennen können, dass ich genau wusste, wer sich darin befand. "Es ist..der Sohn", antwortete ich zögernd, trat einen Schritt beiseite und öffnete ebenfalls den anderen Sarg einen Spalt breit.."Hier liegt der Graf", murmelte ich. Daraufhin warf mir Marco den *Pflock* herunter, den ich aufhob und mich über den leblos daliegenden Körper des Grafen beugte. "Denk dran, was er dir antun will, was er mit dir plant", hämmerte ich mir selbst ein, der *Plock* befand sich nur noch Millimeter über der Stelle, wo sich das Herz befinden musste...zwischen der 6. und 7. Rippe eben..daran hatte ich mich noch erinnert. Endlos kroch die Zeit dahin..Nein, ich konnte es einfach nicht. "Anne, die Zeit, denk dran, du musst dich beeilen", drängte mich nun auch noch Marco, doch irgendetwas streubte sich in mir, diese Tat zu vollbringen. "Nein, ich kann es einfach nicht", mit diesen Worten kletterte ich wieder zurück, "Wir müssen doch einen anderen Weg hinunter finden".  
  
Wir drehten uns also wieder um, nachdem ich Marco *befreit* hatte, machten uns auf den Weg wieder hinauf zu gelangen. Mittlerweile jedoch war die Sonne untergegangen, ich fürchtete mich vor der nächsten Begegnung mit dem Grafen. Wir bogen gerade um eine Ecke, vor uns lag wieder ein langer Flur, als mir Marco erklärte: "Hier drüben ist die Bibliothek...wirklich Wahnsinn, es gibt alles. Moment, ich habe eine Idee, ich suche mal, vielleicht finde ich ja ein Buch, das uns weiterhelfen könnte. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, nach was ich suchen könnte, aber ich versuche es mal. Hilfst du mir?" "Nein, ich werde mal hier weitersehen, was sich hier noch so befindet." erklärte ich, drehte mich um und sah einen kleineren Flur entlang, ging schließlich auch dorthin und betrat einen Raum, dessen Türe von aussen sich etwas von den anderen unterschied, denn die Türe sah ziemlich neu aus. "Oh, entschuldigung", erschrocken wollte ich die Türe wieder schließen. Das war also das Bad. "Nein, bleib doch."antwortete Nicolas, der eben noch am Rand der großen Badewanne gesessen und sich angezogen hatte. Mit offenen Armen kam er auf mich zu, wollte mich kurzerhand umarmen, doch ich wich zurück. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann, es tut mir leid, aber woher soll ich wissen, dass das nicht auch zum Plan gehört?" fragte ich ihn zögernd. Mit einem Mal veränderte sich seine vorher noch glücklich aussehende Haltung, er ließ die Arme sinken, blieb stehen, schüttelte den Kopf, so dass seine langen Haare umherflogen. "Heute Nacht findet der Ball statt, du musst mir vertrauen können. Ich war gerade dabei mich dafür umzuziehen, ich werde dich nicht aufgeben..egal was geschieht." Seine Worte klangen noch in meinen Ohren, ich hatte mich bisher immer auf mein Gefühl verlassen können, ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen, das dachte ich mir in diesem Augenblick. Ich stand noch da, in Gedanken versunken, als er nun doch auf mich zukam, mich in seine Arme nahm und mich fest an sich drückte. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und vergaß für kurze Zeit die bevorstehende Gefahr. Seine Hände lagen auf meiner Hüfte, trotz der Angst in mir wusste ich, dass ich ihn nie vergessen könnte, wie auch immer die heutige Nacht enden würde. "Was, heute Nacht ist schon der Ball?"erst jetzt wurden mir seine Worte bewusst. Er sah mich nun an, erwiderte: "Ja, heute Nacht ist der Ball. Weißt du, ich habe schon ungefähr einen Plan, was ich machen kann. Stell dir nur mal vor, wenn wir beide dort zusammen hingehen könnten, offiziell. Wein und Musik  
  
und Kerzenschein!Das wird gigantisch,romantisch!Mit Dir im Arm würde ich im siebten Himmel sein!" Er zog mich wieder an sich und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Ich habe mich in dich verliebt..und wenn ich liebe, dann kann ich nicht widerstehn..." Meine Hand lag auf seiner weißen Haut, es war wie in einem Traum. Er beugte sich zu mir, strich mit einer Hand meine Haare aus meinem Gesicht und begann mich zu küssen, sanft und zärtlich. Gerade glitten seine Hände meine Schultern entlang, als die Türe mit einem lauten Knall aufschlug und Marco wütend hereingerannt kam, auf uns zusteuerte, Nicolas packte und ihn mit einem Stock vertrieb, den er aggressiv hin-und-herschwang. "Ihr beiden, was soll das, du Monster, du bist doch auch nur so ein Ungeheuer, verschwinde und lass deine Hände von ihr." schrie ihn Marco an. Nicolas strich sich sein Hemd glatt, blickte beleidigt zu Marco, sah mich schließlich noch einmal an und verschwand schließlich aus meinem Blickfeld. Gerade wollte ich Marco zur Rede stellen, als ich Schritte vernahm, die sich unserem Raum näherten und plötzlich stand ich dem Grafen gegenüber, der sogleich begann :" Da sind Sie ja..ich lade Sie ein, zu unserem Ball..Ich habe Ihnen ein Kleid auf das Zimmer bringen lassen. Ziehen Sie sich um..dann können wir anfangen, ich werde Sie dann meinen Gästen vorstellen, die bald eintreffen werden..Ach und Sie, Mister, bitte gehn Sie auch auf Ihr Zimmer..mein Diener wird gleich bei Ihnen sein." Ich ließ mir nicht anmerken, dass ich über alles Bescheid wusste, machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer, wo ich mich sogleich fertig machte, mir das wunderschöne, tiefrote Kleid anzog. So ein Schönes hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen, ich war fasziniert von der roten Farbe, es glitzerte im sanftem Kerzenschein der Kerzen in meinem Raum. Doch innerlich war ich aufgewühlt, ich wusste nicht, ob ich die heutige Nacht überhaupt überleben würde bzw wie ich enden würde. Ich wartete ab und bald darauf holte mich der Diener ab, dem ich folgen musste. Ängstlich schritt ich hinter ihm her, wieder einmal durch die verzweigten und dunklen Gänge, doch jetzt hörte man von Nahem Stimmen, die sich flüsternd zu unterhalten schienen. Nun deutete der Diener auf eine Tür, durch die ich wohl gehen sollte. Ich öffnete sie nun und sah eine Wendeltreppe, die nach unten führte und der ich mich näherte. Von oben konnte ich in einen rießigen Ballsaal blicken, der durch unzählige Kerzen erleuchtet war und wo sich bereits die übrigen Gäste befanden. Ich hörte nun die Stimme des Grafen, wie er die Gäste begrüßte und ihnen von mir, einem neuen Gast sprach und dass noch ein anderer hier war. Damit meinte er wohl Marco. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und schritt langsam die Wendeltreppe hinab. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als ich dort unten angekommen war. Schon kam der Graf auf mich zu, reichte mir seine Hand und bat um den ersten Tanz, den wir eröffnen sollten. Suchend sah ich mich um und endlich sah ich Nicolas, der ganz hinten stand und seine Augen nicht von mir ließ. Er hatte sich scheinbar doch noch umgezogen, er trug nun eine schwarze Lederhose und einen ebenso schwarzen Anzug, hatte sich seine Haare zusammengebunden, so dass seine grünen Augen noch deutlicher zum Vorschein kamen, mich im Bann hielten. Ich tanzte also mit dem Grafen, auch die anderen Gäste hatten nun begonnen zu tanzen. Nach einiger Zeit aber, stand Nicolas auf einmal hinter mir, fragte höflich seinen Vater, ob er nicht einmal mit mir tanzen dürfe und natürlich konnte dieser nicht nein sagen, da die Anderen sich sonst gewundert hätten. Ich nahm Nicolas Hände und wir schwebten fast über die Tanzfläche vor den Augen aller anderen. Im Takt der Melodie pochte mein Herz, was würde nun passieren..ich fühlte mich doch so sicher in seinen Armen. "Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, "Ich muss es tun..meinst du, du kannst mit mir weiterleben..meinst du, du kannst mich lieben?Es gibt keine andere Wahl, ich habe sehr lange überlegt und bin zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen." Seine Stimme klang traurig, fast verzweifelt. "Nicolas, ja, ich will nur dir gehören," erwiderte ich, lehnte mich an ihn und spürte seinen kalten Atem an meinem Hals, und schließlich spürte ich einen Schmerz, einen, der durch Mark und Bein zu gehen schien. Kurz schwand mir das Bewusstsein...doch als ich wieder zu mir kam, sah ich Marco auf mich zueilen, er hatte die zwei Kerzenständer gekreuzt und sich so den Weg zu mir gebahnt, alle anderen waren zurückgewichen, sogar Nicolas. Marco packte mich grob, zerrte mich mit sich nach draußen und schließlich weiter..immer weiter, endlos bis wir an einer Weggabelung ankamen, wo er sich niederließ, ich war schwach und hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ich vermisste Nicolas, aber konnte mich nicht gegen Marco wehren, konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. "Anne, du bist schwach, aber das wird schon wieder, wir ruhen uns nur kurz hier aus, dann gehen wir langsam weiter." Ich spürte aber eine Sehnsucht in mir, ein Sehnen, das sich nicht beschreiben ließ. Ich fühlte kurze Zeit noch einen Schmerz, doch dann war auch dieser wie weggeblasen. Nach einigen Momenten hörte ich leise Schritte hinter mir, im Schatten der Bäume sah ich, trotz der mondlosen Nacht, eine Gestalt stehen, die sich unaufhaltsam näherte. Ich stand vorsichtig auf, wunderte mich, dass mein Schwächegefühl restlos verschwunden war und ging auf die Gestalt zu, Marco, der mich beobachtete, schien diese nicht wahrzunehmen. Nun trat diese Gestalt aus dem Schatten hervor, und nun sah ich Nicolas, aber ich war mir auch vorhin schon sicher gewesen, dass nur er es sein konnte. Ich sank in seine Arme, hörte den Aufschrei Marcos' hinter mir, sah jedoch nicht, was hinter meinem Rücken geschah, es war unwichtig geworden. Ich verlor mich in Nicolas' grünen Augen, in seinen Berührungen, in dem Bewusstsein, dass ich nun wie er war und dass ich nur mit ihm zusammensein wollte und konnte. "Komm mit mir, du bist mein Sternenkind." sprach er zu mir und schloss mich noch fester in seine Arme. -------------------------------------------- claudia 


End file.
